hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tonny6660
Naming of images Hi Tonny6660, I noticed that you added an image to the '13 Ford Mustang GT page. Please, give your images descriptive names. So "IMG_20160221_195055.jpg" is not a correct name. Images with a faulty named will be deleted. Please think about that. Stephan3321 (talk) 14:42, September 1, 2017 (UTC) : Thank you for this advice Stephan3321 but the said image is not mine, it's already on 2016 list and I thought would be no problem using it, as I also did with '70/71 Plymouth AAR Cuda. By the way there lots of images with incorrect names all over the wikia. And I name my images using casting name, 'collection code' and what more is needed to properly identify any model. ::A-ha. In that case: consider my message above as unsent. I just saw that you used that image but didn't look further. My apologies for that. The naming case is something we are going to work on ;) Thank you for making the Wiki completer! Stephan3321 (talk) 20:32, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Awesome job Hi Tony, you are doing an amazing job! Seperating the character cars by year is something that stood on my to-do-list for a long time. Thank you for your wonderfull edits. Stephan3321 (talk) 06:53, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you Stephan, I'm doing my best to improve this Wikia. By the way those cars released based on the characters from the franchise Cars are considered Hot Wheels or not? They are also released by Mattel ::That’s the right mindset! No, the Cars cars (and recent Convention exclusive 3-pack are not from Hot Wheels. Cars is—like Matchbox—its own subbrand within Mattel. Stephan3321 (talk) 06:07, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Wedge Dragster Nice teamwork on that Wedge Dragster page!! Good job man.Reeceracing (talk) 01:11, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Boa noite Olá Tonny6660, tenho sempre aprendido muito depois que comecei a cadastrar minha coleção Hot Wheels 1:64 e tenho tomado o mair cuidado para não ser chamado a atenção pois já fui suspenço uma vez por tentar adicionar uma foto e sem querer cometi um ato de "vandalismo" lojico. Mais introduzir uma foto sem editar o nome do arquivo, essa foi boa para mim. Já usei fotos já postada por outro colaboradores, mais sempre que posso atualizo o nome do arquivo.davidmarconi@hotmail.com.br 23:43, December 3, 2017 (UTC). davidmarconi@hotmail.com.br 23:45, December 3, 2017 (UTC) :Olá David, uma sugestão para você cadastrar sua coleção seria fazer um arquivo no Word ou no Excel, onde poderiam ser imagens e outros dados. Eu criei dois arquivos no Word, um eu separo por ano e no outro por modelo. Em relação as fotos, eu sempre faço da seguinte maneira, por exemplo: 67 Mustang (X0000) ou 69 Mustang 01. Se necessário eu adiciono algum outro detalhe tipo as rodas ou o vidro, que de vez enquanto variam.Tonny6660 (talk) 14:28, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Ford Vicky. David Marconi 05:36, December 18, 2017 (UTC) Gallery: Hello Tonny 6660, beautiful collection of Classic '32 Ford Vicky.